1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling a set of devices, a real-world representation system, a markup language enabled device and a markup language.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to make the Internet accessible to a larger number of people, HTML (HyperText Markup Language) was developed along with browsers that could read HTML files. HTML is a language that principally describes documents and links between documents. The browser reads the HTML code and displays the document comprised of the text and links on a PC screen. In order to extend the rather limited text only nature of HTML, JAVA was developed. JAVA is a programming language and a JAVA program (or applet as it is commonly referred to) is compiled from source to object code and is then addressed by an HTML link to produce graphics, etc., in the right place on the screen as desired. I.e., an HTML document can include within it a link to a compiled JAVA applet. In due course, to further extend the information that can be transferred by the Internet, VRML was developed. VRML originally stood for Virtual Reality Markup Language, but the M is now more often referred to as standing for Modelling. VRML is a way of describing a three-dimensional place or object in terms of its geometry that can then be represented on a screen that is user navigable.
However, none of these languages can even begin to describe a real-world experience nor render it for the end user.